1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobiles and more particularly to a method and device for improving air intake for fuel injection engines.
2. Background Information
Air intake systems for carburetor engines in the 1960s and 1970s sometimes included an air scoop extending from the hood. Such systems included a factory installed option called a shaker air system in which the scoop extended through the hood. Such systems were available as options for example on Ford Mustangs from 1969 and 1970 and the Dodge Challenger from 1970 and 1971.
These air intakes aided in providing the large amounts of air necessary for powerful carburetor engines, and fed the air directly through the scoop to an air filter at the top of the engine.
With the advent of fuel injection engines, the carburetor disappeared, and along with it the air scoop. Conventional fuel injection engines accepted air through, for example, the wheel well, fed the air through a factory installed air box. For example, the 1986 to 1993 Ford Mustang 5.0 Liter Fuel Injection automobiles have an air box which accepts air from a wheel well. A top plate on the fuel injection engine is fastened through four screws and has information concerning the engine.
To date, fuel injection engines, which have been in use for decades, have not used air intakes protruding though a hood.
An object of the present invention is to provide for better air intake for fuel injection engines. Another object is to provide a simple remodification of existing fuel injection engines to provide for better air intake.
The present invention provides an automobile comprising a fuel injection engine, the fuel injection engine having an air box for providing air to an air inlet, a hood covering the fuel injection engine and having an opening, and an air collector fixed to a top of the fuel injection engine protruding through the opening and connected to the air box.
The present invention permits for better air intake while permitting stability and reliability of the air intake system. The protruding nature of the air collector increases air flow for fuel injection engines. A constant reservoir of high density cool air thus can be provided to an air metering system of the fuel injection engine.
Moreover, since the air collector is fixed to the fuel injection engine rather than the hood, a connection between the air box and the air collector does not suffer excessive vibrations.
The air collector preferably has a lower shell and an upper shell, the lower shell being fixed to the top of the fuel injection engine by a plurality of screws. The upper shell preferably is fixed to the lower shell by screws. A rubber seal may be provided around the upper shell to aid in sealing the engine compartment with respect to the hood.
A plurality of drainage tubes may be provided to drain water which collects in the air collector. A grill may also be provided over an entrance of the air collector to reduce particles entering the air collector.
The air box preferably is located to the side of the fuel injection engine and includes an air filter. A connector between the air box and the air collector is provided, preferably made of a spiral wound high temperature resistant composite tube. The connector preferably is connected to the lower shell and passes over part of the top of the fuel injection engine.
The present invention also provides a fuel injection engine comprising an air box for providing air to an air inlet, and an air collector fixed to a top side of the fuel injection engine, the air collector protruding through the hood and connected to the air box.
The present invention also provides a method for retrofitting an automobile having a fuel injection engine comprising the steps of:
cutting a hole in a hood of the automobile;
removing a factory-installed air box;
providing a new air box having an air box input;
attaching an air collector to a top of the fuel injection engine so as to protrude through the hole;
and connecting the air collector between the air box input and the air collector.
The method further provides removing a fuel injection engine decorative plate from the top of the fuel injection engine and connecting a bottom shell of the air collector to holes for the removed decorative plate.
The method also further provides for sealing edges in the hole using a rubber seal.
In a preferred embodiment, the air box inlet is at a top side of the new air box, which is attached to existing factory mounts.
The connecting step may be accomplished using a temperature resistant ducting tube.